


Be Your Little Girl:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, General, Growing Up, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Photographs, Prom, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace is growing up much to Steve & Danny’s dismay, What does she tell them?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	Be Your Little Girl:

*Summary: Grace is growing up much to Steve & Danny’s dismay, What does she tell them?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Grace is having her prom that very night, She looked so beautiful, & grown up in her fathers’ eyes, It made them a little bit sad. But, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams accepted as part of life, & went along with it. But, It still tore their hearts a yo a bit, Every time, They think about it. So, They put it out of their minds for the time being.

It was that day, It hit the blond hard. He bared his feelings to his lover, who was feeling the same way, & then, they felt better. “The spread looks great, Babe”, The Shorter Man told the hunky brunette, as they shared a kiss. “Thanks, Nothing is too good for our little girl”, The **_Five-O Commander_** answered without hesitation, as they cuddled against each other, as they enjoyed the silence for a second.

Grace’s group of friends showed up with their parents, & the party began. Pictures were taken, & everyone was having a great time, The Young Teenager noticed something off with her dads, so she took them away from the scene for a second, so they can have privacy. “Are you guys okay ?”, She asked with concern in her voice. The Former Seal & the Loudmouth Detective looked at each other, then back at their daughter, who was waiting for a response.

The Blond said, “We are afraid that you won’t be needing us anymore, Since you got your life established”, Grace looked at them, like they were crazy. “I am always gonna need you, You are my Danno, & Dad, I will always be your little girl, & I love you”, She said, as she kissed them both on the cheek. “We love you too”, Steve said, as he kissed his daughter on the cheek, “We sure do”, Danny said, as he mirrored his gesture, & they went back to the fun at hand.

The End.


End file.
